Peter Malus e la Chiave dei Possessori
by BeviSempai
Summary: Potrebbe sembrarvi un consiglio banale, ripetitivo, chissà quante volte i vostri genitori ve lo avranno detto da piccoli, ma non fidatevi mai- e dico mai- degli sconosciuti. Accertatevi soprattutto che non indossino stupide scarpe a punta, e che non abbiano un altrettanto stupido senso dell'umorismo, perchè se è così ,fuggite, nascondetevi in casa e datevi per dispersi( partire p


PETER MALUS – LA CHIAVE CHE NON ESISTE

Capitolo 1 – NO, IO NON CREDO NELLE FATE

Potrebbe sembrarvi un consiglio banale, ripetitivo, chissà quante volte i vostri genitori ve lo avranno detto da piccoli, ma non fidatevi mai- e dico mai- degli sconosciuti.

Accertatevi soprattutto che non indossino stupide scarpe a punta, e che non abbiano un altrettanto stupido senso dell'umorismo, perchè se è così ,fuggite, nascondetevi in casa e datevi per dispersi( partire per l'Alaska non sarebbe una cattiva idea); ma non penso che questo vi sia mai stato suggerito.

Dico ciò per il vostro bene: sempre che non vogliate passare il resto della vostra vita in mezzo a strane creature simili ad orsi polari parlanti, insieme alla ragazza più odiosa del pianeta(questo però è molto soggettivo), vivendo in un mondo che c'è e non c'è allo stesso tempo, il quale potrebbe distruggersi da un momento all'altro, solo perchè " qualcuno" non si è accertato di aver chiuso la porta dopo essere entrato.

Ah, già, quel qualcuno sono io. Fantastico vero?

Ma andiamo con ordine.

Mi chiamo Peter Malus ed ho 17 anni. Fino a poco tempo fa ero un "normale studente delle superiori intento a vivere la propria mortale e giovane vita senza dare troppo nell' occhio ", ma anche "sfigato" calza benissimo come descrizione. Non fraintendete, sono un gran simpaticone e possiedo gli stessi interessi di un qualsiasi liceale; non sono neanche così inguardabile: sono alto per la mia età, circa un metro e ottantasette centimetri, i miei capelli sono neri come quelli di mio padre, da quello che ho potuto constatare dalle fotografie e i racconti di mia madre, visto che non l'ho mai conosciuto, scompigliati e folti. I miei occhi sono di un azzurro chiaro, coperti da un rigido paio di occhiali, ma la mia forma fisica è comparabile a quella di uno stuzzicadenti visto che non ho mai voluto fare sport di nessun genere per paura di ripercussioni fisiche. Posso infatti affermare con orgoglio di essere il ragazzo più iellato della storia.

Non mi ricordo precisamente quando mi rassegnai al fatto di essere totalmente sfortunato; forse episodi come "rimanere chiuso nel bagno della scuola per un intera giornata perché nessuno si era accorto delle mie urla quando la chiave si era rotta nella serratura", o "distruggere un progetto di classe per cui si erano spesi mesi di lavoro con un semplice scivolone " non contribuirono un granchè a migliorare la mia autostima, il che mi rese una persona sempre chiusa e riservata, che passava la maggior parte del tempo a chiedersi se tutto ciò che stava per fare o fosse sbagliato, o troppo rischioso, finendo per non farlo affatto.

Potete facilmente comprendere come questa mia caratteristica non mi portò a grandi risultati sociali.

Ah, e non vi ho parlato di quest'altro mio piccolo problema: quando sono al centro dell' attenzione, inizio a sudare freddo, la vista mi si annebbia e cado in depressione, non riuscendo neanche a parlare. Lo so, patetico.

Facile allora capire come la mia vita sociale fosse di grado S-( cioè schifosa in negativo).

Comunque, era il 10 giugno quando le cose iniziarono a prendere una brutta piega, peggio del solito intendo. La scuola si era appena conclusa ma si sentivano le ripercussioni fisiche e mentali dovute alle pressioni degli ultimi giorni, conciliati da verifiche e interrogazioni del solito professore tipo " la scuola non finisce agli inizi di giugno, ragazzi!". Quella sera era in programma il ballo finale scolastico ed io come ad ogni altro evento cercai una scusa per non presentarmi- ballo significava gente, e gente significava spettatori per le mie improbabili pessime figure, non ero mica un masochista io. Ma Reb era di un'altra opinione.

Rebecca Dini, la mia unica amica, condivide la mia situazione familiare; madre sempre assente e nessun padre, anche se il suo morì in un terribile incidente autostradale. A discapito di ciò è sempre molto attiva e vivace, ed è circondata da amiche, a differenza mia. Ci conosciamo fin dall'infanzia, e a volte penso di essere più un peso per lei che un amico. Cerca sempre di trascinarmi a feste e compleanni, e con l'intenzione di migliorare la mia "patologia" mi presenta spesso a una moltitudine di suoi conoscenti.

Certo, Reb, come se non fosse già abbastanza umiliante balbettare e svenire di fronte a persone della nostra scuola, aggiungiamo pure altri membri al Club di coloro che ridono dietro Peter", c'è spazio per tutti.

Essendo più grande di me di un anno aveva già la patente, passò quindi ben 10 minuti a suonare il clacson sotto casa mia, finché non scesi riluttante e non saltai nel sedile a fianco del guidatore, con uno sguardo che avrebbe spaventato un qualunque passante, ma lei non sembrò farci molto caso.

-Andiamo Pete, sarà divertente!- disse convinta.

Borbottai un "sisi come vuoi tu" e mi allacciai la cintura giusto in tempo per evitare di sbattere la faccia contro il cruscotto quando Reb accelerò bruscamente in avanti e si lanciò sulla strada.

Arrivati sotto l'amplesso scolastico, dove si sarebbe svolto il ballo, lei si diresse verso alcune sue amiche, con cui iniziò a parlare divertita. Era la mia occasione. Entrai nel salone, ovvero il campo di pallavolo arredato a mo di auditorium ospitante, presi un bicchiere di Pepsi dal tavolino delle bevande e mi posizionai strategicamente in un angolino appartato, cercando in tutti i modi di non dare nell'occhio. Mi misi ad osservare la miriade di ragazzi in fila al bar per un aperitivo, o gli altrettanto numerosi gruppi che ballavano sulla pista completamente fuori tempo con la musica, quando la vidi correre verso di me. Speravo che, essendo una delle organizzatrici della serata, Reb fosse troppo impegnata per accorgersi del povero amico isolato, ma non fui per niente triste quando iniziò ad avvicinarsi.

Cavolo se era bella, La sua presenza richiamò l'attenzione di molti ragazzi nelle vicinanze; I suoi lunghi capelli rossi e ricci erano stati lisciati e messi in una coda, indossava un vestito viola unico, tacchi, ed aveva un sorriso per il quale un dentista avrebbe speso miliardi. Ci misi qualche secondo a mettere a posto i pensieri, e mi accorsi di avere la bocca aperta.

-Non puoi passare tutta la serata qui seduto, Pete! -strillò Reb.

\- Sto bene qui...stai molto bene vestita così comunque risposi brevemente, cercando di apparire il meno interessato possibile.

-Non cambiare discorso! Senti, Io e il mio gruppo di danza ci siamo messi nei divanetti, perché non vieni con noi? Potremmo parlare di..

-Di come ho confuso il bagno dei maschi con uno sgabuzzino e dieci tonnellate di stracci mi sono precipitatati addosso la settimana scorsa? Questo si che sarebbe un argomento interessante, resterebbero sicuramente impressionati, sempre che riesca a pronunciare una sillaba e a non sembrare un vecchio senza dentiera conclusi tristemente.

-Pete ne abbiamo già parlato, sai che la pratica e la migliore arma contro queste cose, perché non-

Sapevo benissimo dove voleva andare a parare, quindi la anticipai.

-o Reb, ascolta, non funzionerà mai, ora per piacere lasciami solo a contemplare la frizzantezza e il sapore di questo bicchiere di Pepsi.

-Vedi? Se solo usassi una briciola della tua ironia con gli altri sono sicura che-

-Ma non posso!- mi alzai in piedi -Conosci bene i miei problemi a relazionarmi con la gente, perché insisti tanto!?

Mi resi conto di stare urlando, ma una forte rabbia mi era cresciuta in petto. Lei era una donna perfetta su ogni aspetto, intelligente, simpatica; perché insisteva a seguirmi? Per compassione? Ero un fenomeno naturale così interessante da studiare? Perché non aveva ancora abbandonato un essere così inutile? Non sarebbe mai stata in grado di capire quello che si prova a non essere in grado di parlare quando lo si vuole, o a non poter fare ciò che si vuole, a causa di una stupida mentalità.

Lei mi guardò imperturbabile -Perchè siamo amici Pete, e io ti voglio bene. So che sei una persona fantastica, e voglio che anche il resto del mondo se ne renda conto.-

Lo disse convinta, senza una nota di ironia. Tutto il salone ci stava fissando, sentii una morsa allo stomaco, mi girai e corsi verso l'uscita. Mentre correvo udii una ragazza ridere" ahahaha che idiota, litigare con l'unica amica che ha!".

Lo so che sono un idiota, grazie per avermelo ricordato.

Come ho potuto essere così cattivo con Reb -pensai- come ho potuto solamente credere che lei non mi volesse bene veramente, e che non facesse tutto ciò solamente per me? Non mi merito una amica così.

Persona fantastica? Davvero? Mi sentivo peggio di quella volta quando avevo trovato un portafoglio per terra e, dopo essere entrato nella centrale di polizia della città per consegnarlo, il signore che lo aveva perduto, vedendolo, mi accusò di averlo rubato, facendomi passare la notte in cella. Solo il giorno dopo si accorse di avere una tasca bucata.

Uscito dal ballo piansi- e si ragazze, pure i maschietti piangono dopo averne passate parecchie.

Sapevo benissimo perché quel giorno Reb era così insistente: aveva finito il liceo, probabilmente avrebbe lasciato la città per frequentare l'università, ergo non ci sarebbe potuta più essere per me, e ne ero consapevole. Era questo il vero motivo del mio impetuoso moto di rabbia, che era ormai scemato in un brodo di lacrime.

Ricapitolando: avevo i lacrimoni, mi colava il naso, ero senza un amico, e appiedato.

Le cose non sarebbe potute andare pegg- ah, ci siete cascati vero?

BONK- mentre stavo correndo, sbattei contro qualcuno. Anche se non stavo guardando, ero sicuro di aver toccato qualcosa di umano, e con la coda dell' occhio, prima di sbattere il mento per terra, mi sembrò di vedere qualcosa come delle..scarpe a punta? Chi è che gira vestito con scarpe così strane al giorno d'oggi?

-Ahia!- gemetti.

Mi rialzai a fatica, e il malcapitato fece lo stesso. Indossava un parka bianco, un paio di jeans e degli stivali, anch' essi bianchi. Raccolse una valigetta nera che probabilmente era caduta nell' impatto e, senza dire una parola, girò sui tacchi e se ne andò.

Non disse niente, e gliene fui grato, non avevo bisogno di altri grattacapi al momento, così feci per andarmene, ma notai un luccichio provenire da dove era avvenuto l'impatto. Incuriosito, mi chinai, e raccolsi da terra una delle chiavi più strane che avessi mai visto. Era più grossa di una chiave per armadietti, brillava al buio e non possedeva seghettature, assomigliava più ad un cacciavite a croce, con i lati che formavano una specie di "x".

Forse era la sua chiave di casa? Non volevo avere sulla coscienza un evitabile notte all' addiaccio, perciò inseguì l'uomo, che intanto si era infilato in un vicolo.

Per un tempo che sembrò un eternità gli corsi dietro come un pazzo urlando "signoreee! La chiaveee!"

So di non essere un ragazzo molto atletico, e mi pare di avervi già spiegato i motivi, ma diavolo se quell' individuo era veloce.

Con la mia solita fortuna era probabile che avessi beccato un campione olimpico da medaglia d'oro, ma non sembrava corresse affatto, anzi, ogni volta che girava un angolo era come se si teletrasportasse venti metri più avanti.

Finalmente si fermò davanti ad un locale e vi entrò. Io invece restai un attimo fuori a prendere fiato; non sarebbe potuto andare da nessuna parte, e ciò mi permise di non irrompere in un bar sconosciuto con il fiatone e la fronte gronda di sudore. Mentre mi riprendevo, osservai la scritta sopra il portone:

"LA FATINA BLU"

Un locale per duri, non c'è che dire.

Infine mi decisi e posi la mano sul pomello, ma la porta era chiusa.

Come era possibile? l'uomo era entrato poco fa! Era forse uno scherzo? Mi guardai intorno e non c'era nessuno. Mossi di nuovo la maniglia, ma niente. Notai che vi era una serratura e mi venne un'idea. Provai ad inserire la chiave che avevo trovato a terra e, indovinate un po'? La porta non si aprì.

Imprecai. -Adesso come faccio?

Stavo considerando l'idea di lasciare la chiave davanti alla porta e andarmene, quando sentii un rumore simile a quello di un'ingranaggio provenire da dietro il portone. Feci subito un passo indietro, mentre la porta si apriva di scatto, rivelando una donna alta più o meno come un armadio.

Ah no aspettate, stava fluttuando, ecco spiegata la strana statura, come fatto a non accorgermene subito.

Per un attimo mi si fuse il cervello; riuscii solo a borbottare qualcosa tipo -Lei…alta...no...vola?

La donna sorrise, come se fosse abituata a reazioni simili, e disse -Certo che volo caro, sono una fata! Mi chiamo Dorotea e sono un inserviente del Dio Enius, sarò la sua guida attraverso i 3 mondi. Ho visto che possiede la Chiave Maestra, mi sono dunque presa la premura di farla entrare. Ora prima di iniziare il tour la pregherei di compilare questo breve modulo...


End file.
